An Angel From Elswhere
by Green-blobs-and-blue-apples
Summary: As the new Detective Inspector begins his first case in the small town of Broadchurch, he encounters a strange woman who seems to have some serious issues. Even stranger are the men she claims are her brother and her best friend. Post Torchwood. (HardyXOC)
1. Prologue

**So, having issues with indents and stuff... I'll write the next chapter on word, because I can't upload from my drive... Sigh, the technical issues with Chromebook... Anyway... Thought I'd try my hand at some fan fiction... I got bored and soooo tired of the Twilight fandom, and got into British television, as you can see with me posting a Doctor Who/Broadchurch crossover. Most of the people I've met that are into the Doctor Who fandom are so much more fun t hang out with, as you can talk for hours about different aspects of it, and never repeat yourself. There are countless theories and is FAAARRR more thought-provoking than Twilight, where people are just like, "ooohhh he soooo sparkly!" I just kind of lost faith in most twilight fans. **

**Sooo... onto business.. I claim nothing but my portion of the plot and my OC, who is not in this chapter really.**

**Most of the story will be in her POV, but to set it up, we enter the handsome Scottish Detective inspector.**

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

"Oh God, don't do this to me," a man in a suit pleaded as he walked over to the body on the beach. This transfer was supposed to be _not_ stressful. He was moved to Broadchurch because it was supposed to be peaceful, with busy days being a disturbance of the peace charge after a night out at the pub. He was very Scottish. He had dark brown hair that shone reddish in the sun, with a scruffy beard.

"Come on," he begged no one in particular, as he got closer to the body. "Oh, God," he groaned in despair as his worst fear was realized. It was a child, no older than 12, with dark brown shaggy hair, a gray long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and brightly colored sneakers. The scene was almost too painful to observe for most, but it made him even more determined to find out what happened.

"Oh God. No, no, no," a woman with short dark curly hair in business suit stumbled across the sand.

The Scot turned toward the woman and groaned before shouting in a thick Scottish accent. "Off the beach! This area's off limits!" He stumbled a bit toward the woman in an attempt to keep her from getting any closer to the scene.

"No, I'm police," She breathlessly handed him her badge. "Oh God," she gasped as she got a good look at the body. "I know him. He lives here. He has tea at my house. He's my boy's best friend."

He glanced one more time at the badge before handing it back to her, noting her name; detective sergeant Ellie Miller.

"Oh, God, Beth!" She spun to face him. "Does Beth know?"

Tired of her irrationality, he sighed, "alright, calm down."

"You don't understand, I know that boy," she insisted, gesturing at the body.

"Shut it off."

"'Shut it off'?" she repeated, incredulous that he could say that when an eleven year old boy was dead on a beach in a town that had one of the lowest crime rates in the country.

"Be professional," he explained, "you're working a case now." He held out his hand to her, "Alec Hardy."

"I know." She scowled a bit, but was too shocked by the scene in front of her to be truly angry with him. She wasn't prepared to deal with a situation like this. "You got my job."

Alec nearly groaned, "you wanna do that now?"

"You don't even know who he is!" she retorted angrily.

"Tell me!"

"Danny," she began before composing herself, "Daniel Latimer. 11 years old. Goes to school with my boy Tom. His family lives here, dad's the local plumber."

He glanced around. Needing to start somewhere he asked, "Is this a suicide spot?"

"He wouldn't do that," Ellie told him sharply.

"Answer the question."

Reluctantly, she answered, "No. There are others- one three miles west; another one further inland." She looked straight into his rich chocolate eyes. "He's not that type of kid."

Hardy glanced out at the ocean behind him before turning back to Miller. "Find out where SOCO are. We have to move fast. That tide 'll be in."

He looked up along the top of the cliffs, and noticed a woman standing up to with long black hair blowing in the wind. Her white dress flowed out behind her, taking her long coat with it. From what he could see, she was quite beautiful. "Did you not close off the top of the cliff?" he asked forcefully, turning toward one of the uniformed officers.

"Yes sir. We did that as soon as we arrived."

He looked back up to find the woman gone. He shook his head before turning toward the source of some shouting.

A woman with short brown hair in a red dress was running across the beach.

"Oh God, who's that?" He started walking toward the hysterical woman in an attempt to keep her from getting any closer to the body.

"No!" Ellie shouted. "Beth! Get off the beach!" She too hustled toward the woman.

"What is it?" Beth demanded. "What have you found? Let me see!" she shouted, running past the officers. "Let me see!"

"Gary!" Ellie called to one of the officers. "You can't be here! Stop!" she shouted as the officers tried to grab onto Beth.

Alec maneuvered to try and prevent her from seeing the body, even though most of the kid's body was covered by a blanket.

"Get her off the beach! Get away!" Ellie continued to scramble for any control over the situation.

Despite their efforts, Beth caught sight of the kid's shoes. "Those are his shoes," she gasped. She then went full on hysteric.

Alec's heart tugged for the woman, but he knew he had to remain professional. It was more important to figure out what happened here.

"Come on," several officers got a firm grip on her and began dragging her away from the scene.

She wasn't about to leave without a fight. She fought hard against their grips. "Those are Danny's trainers!" she sobbed. She jerked again against their grips. "No! Danny! Oh Ellie, no!" she begged her friend to tell her that it wasn't her son. "Danny!" she sobbed once more before collapsing in the grips of the policemen.

As they dragged her away, Alec sighed, turning back toward Danny's body. He would find out what happened, he swore to himself, and if it turns out to be a homicide, then he would find the bastard who did this to the young boy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, ta-da! please review! I am always looking to make my writing better, and I am positive I've made a few mistakes. I had to edit the transcript because the only one I could find was super crappy, and I had to take like all day to remember who said what, and most of it was all jumbled and wrong anyway... GAH! <strong>

**I apologize for the rambling, I drank an overly sugared iced tea and stuff and yeah...**

**SO! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Interrogation

**Hey! I'm back pretty quickly! Here is the first chapter that took like three attempts and 1,882 words to complete. I couldn't decide on how I wanted the OC to be. Please, please, please tell me if you find anything that is too OOC or a mistake. I'll give pronuciations for my OC's name and such at the end.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Interrogation.<p>

I groaned, "Jack, you're incorrigible!"

"You love me for it." I could almost hear him wink over the phone.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window in my kitchen. It was a pleasant view that paralleled the cliffs. The long, somewhat sparse grass swayed in the gentle breeze.

"There you go, rolling your eyes at me. One of these days-"

"Jack," I interrupted, turning to face my living room through the archway. "You know he'll call if he wants to, just as you know he doesn't like facing his past."

"You really think he won't ever visit you." The American stated. "Even though you are his best friend-"

"Don't let that term fool you, Jack," I warned lowly, "he has many best friends that he leaves behind and never looks back at."

"You're the only one that can actually claim that title-"

"You're an idiot if you think I'm the only one he calls that."

"But-"

"No. Leave it. I've accepted it. If he doesn't want to come back, I am _not_ going to make him." I sighed, trying to calm myself down. "I'll see you later. The cupboards are only half stocked."

"Kala," he said softly before changing tracks. "I'm almost done here. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Be safe. Aena."

"You too, sis. Try to relax."

I hung up and stuck my phone into my jacket pocket. I ran my hand through my long black hair, deciding to braid it. The last thing I needed was stress. Tying off my braid, I exhaled sharply before grabbing my purse and keys off the counter. I walked out, locking the front door behind me. I looked at the little black car in contempt. I hated how small it was, but Jack had the SUV, and this was more convenient for quick trips into town.

It was odd, seeing so much police activity in the normally quiet town. On my walk this morning, I had caught a glance of what appeared to be the body of a young boy. The sight had pulled at my heart. He was just a kid. I could only hope that it wasn't a kid from this town. It would rip the community apart. There were so many secrets within the small town, and a police investigation would bring most of them to light, causing horrific backlash. We all had our secrets, some worse than others. Jack and I knew a few, but we had to be sure this town was a safe place to live. I couldn't handle much stress, and Jack just wanted a quiet life for a bit, after everything that happened.

At the store, I bought everything I was missing. I had just gotten it all in the car when my head started hurting. It was a dull thud at the moment, but I knew it was the start of something much worse. Why couldn't it have waited until Jack got back?

I rushed home, nearly getting into a wreck because the dizziness began setting in about halfway home. I jumped out taking my keys, dropping them twice as I stumbled to the front door. I dropped them again in front of the door, unable to keep my grip on them. Tunnel vision set in making the edges of my vision a blinding white. Breathing was difficult as I slid down the wall next to the door, unable to make it inside. The white took over completely, sending a sharp pain through my skull, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?" a vaguely familiar voice jolted me out of unconsciousness.<p>

My head still throbbed horribly, and if I wasn't quick, I'd lose consciousness again. Bright light forced its way through my eyelids. "Yeah," I answered quietly and a little out of breath. I pried open my eyelids, everything to bright and fuzzy for me to really see anything. I attempted to get up, but my strength failed me.

"Do you need an ambulance?" The female voice asked. An irritation set through the fuzziness as I tried and failed to remember where I recognized her voice from. She grabbed my arm and helped me stumble to my feet.

"No!" I answered quickly. "No. No I just-" My words started to slur. "I just- I just need inside." I blindly start looking for my keys. "Keys. Keys. Keys." I mumbled, stumbling as I moved.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone bending over to pick something off the ground next to where I had been laying only moments ago.

"I've got them," a gruff Scottish voice interrupted.

I squinted to see him holding them in his hand. I grabbed for them, just to miss completely. I looked at my hand, uncomprehendingly. I stared for a full minute, swaying the whole time. Then I realized that I was seeing double. I looked back up at him.

He had brown hair that seemed to have a bit of red in the daylight. Other than that it was hard to see much. He was wearing a black suit, and had a scruffy beard, but my head hurt too much to look any closer.

A thought broke through the pain. "Tom!" I spun to face the woman. "You're Tom's mother! Um…" I squinted again. "Evy."

"Ellie," she corrected.

"That's what I said."

"Which key?" the man interrupted.

"Silver, normal," I muttered, clutching my head. The pain was making it difficult to stay awake. My body wanted nothing more than to give out.

He moved in front of me and unlocked the door. He helped Ellie get me in.

"That way," my head lolled to the left.

They practically carried me to the couch, laying me down on it as I quivered. My body was going into shock. "Cold."

Ellie took the thick blanket off the back of the couch and spread it across me. "Do you have any medications?"

"Kitchen. Wooden box." I slurred, my eyelids growing in weight.

"This?" he handed Ellie the box over the back of the couch and me.

She kneeled next to my head and showed it to me. It was a simple wooden box about twenty centimeters in length and ten centimeters wide.

"Yeah," I answered breathlessly.

Ellie opened the box and took out the top package. It had half of them still in the pack. She closed the lid, setting the box on the coffee table to her left. "How many?"

"One." I attempted to sit up. "Water," I croaked.

Footsteps echoed across the wooden floor followed by cupboards opening and closing. Soon the tap was turned on for a moment before turning off again. The footsteps approached and a glass full of water was held in front of my face. I took the white pill from Ellie and popped it in my hand and weakly held the glass. I nearly dropped it before a hand held it steady as I tipped it back.

Once I finished, I pushed the glass away and leaned back, closing my eyes. The shaking subsided and the throbbing slowly reduced to a dull ache as my heartbeat slowed to a more normal pace.

I opened my eyes to see the man staring at me in disbelief.

"Thank you. Normally my brother is here when that happens, but he's on a business trip."

"Just like that?" his accent seemed to thicken as the incredulity became more evident on his face and in his voice.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"It took less than five minutes for whatever that was," he gestured toward the packet still on the table, "to start working, and you look like it never happened."

"It's an experimental drug," I explained, "but it was the only thing that helped. I'm allergic to a lot of medicines." I stretched my back. "It has its side-effects," I shrugged, "but it's better than basically having several heart attacks over the space of a couple hours."

He seemed to understand that, and his whole being relaxed. So he either has heart problems, or has a lot of experience with them, but seeing how pale he was, I would guess that he had heart problems.

"Sit," I gestured toward the armchair to my left, right behind Ellie. I moved to the right on the couch and patted the space next to me, "You can sit here, Ellie. So why are you here? Is Tom alright?"

Ellie gave me a sad smile. "Tom is fine."

Opening my mouth to ask what was wrong, when the Scot be me to it. "I am Detective Inspector Alec Hardy. You seem to know Detective Miller. We have a few questions we'd like to ask you."

"Oh?"

"No one seems to know you very well," he began, "So we would like to start with your name and where you are from."

"Due to my condition, I don't like interacting much with people I don't know very well," I explained. "My name is Kalanu Skía Harkness. I moved here a while ago with my brother from Cardiff."

He nodded, writing in his little notebook. "Where were you Thursday night?"

"Thursday…" I closed my eyes, trying to remember. "That night was a bit spotty," I answered truthfully, "I was having one of my worse episodes, here, in the house."

"Can anyone confirm your whereabouts?"

"I think I was on the phone with my brother for most of it."

"What's his name?" he looked up again from his notebook he'd been writing furiously in.

"Jack. He's supposed to be here-" I pulled out my phone to look at the time, "In about half an hour." I stood up and took my coat off, feeling to warm. I draped it across the arm nearest the wall of windows overlooking the cliff. My left arm was starting to itch.

"How do you know Daniel Latimer?"

My heart skipped a beat as I spun to look at him. "What?"

He stayed silent, his chocolate brown eyes giving away nothing.

Horror crossed my face, "Oh God." I scratched my left arm through the sleeve of my white dress. "It was Danny? That was Danny?" I questioned, knowing they wouldn't answer me. My heart beat picked up a bit with the stress. My eyes watered.

"Answer the question please," he answered quietly but sternly.

"He-he used to come over and help out in the garden." Throbbing replaced the dull ache once more. "Him and Tom." My heart started racing again, and I struggled to keep my breath. "Though a couple-" I gasped, stumbling to the couch where my phone lay. "A couple…" I grabbed my phone, struggling to unlock it. Sharp pains shot through my chest as everything started spinning again. I hit speed dial, and as always, he answered after the first ring.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Jack!" I cried out as the pain got exponentially worse. My meds weren't going to help me this time.

He cursed. "I'm almost there, I just crossed into town."

"People," I stuttered out between gasps. I couldn't see anymore, but I could feel hands pulling me to the couch.

"Hand someone else the phone," he commanded.

I wasn't capable of doing even that. The phone slipped to the floor as my body completely shut down.

* * *

><p><strong>There! I hope you liked it. I would really, really appreciate reviews.<strong>

**Pronuciations:**

**Aena- Ay-nuh (Totally made that word up. You'll understand soon enough)**

**Kalanu- Caw- Law-nu(like the Greek letter, Nu)**

**Skía- Ski (like the sport)-uh**

**Anyway, there's that! Hope to hear from you for a slice of virtual apple pie.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Visit From an Old Friend

**I'm back! Sorry, meant to get this up sooner, but I had a rough week.**

**Thank you everyone who started following me, It was nice seeing those emails.**

**So, enter a guest!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a cold wet rag being dabbed across my forehead. I opened my eyes, but it was pointless. Everything was too fuzzy to make any solid shapes out of the blurred colors.<p>

"Take it easy. Don't try to move Kala," someone with an accent similar to mine rested a hand on my shoulder.

"What-" I attempted, only to cough uncomfortably.

"Sh sh sh sh shhh," he interrupted quickly. He put a hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking anymore.

I grabbed the hand to pull it off, but as soon as I touched it, I felt a familiar presence brush my mind in a soothing manner. I pushed the hand away from my face. "Doctor," I croaked. I eagerly look around trying to spot him in my haze. I wanted to see his new face.

"No, no, no, no, no," he pushed me back down. "Don't move. I had to give you this medicine developed in two hundred billion-"

I groaned as pain shot through me, interrupting the beginnings of his rant.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked softly as the bed dipped beside me. "Why didn't you tell me it was getting worse?"

"Because I know you." I shut my eyes because the light hurt my aching head. "I know how much it hurts you to see the people you care about get hurt and age and wither. I also know how much you hate watching them or hearing about them-"

"Don't you-" he cut in. He swallowed hard, his voice thick with emotion, "Don't you dare finish that sentence Kalanu! Don't you- Don't you dare." He pulled me up into a tight hug, burying his face in my hair.

I slowly wrap my arms around him and discovered how skinny this regeneration was. I opened my eyes in another attempt to see his new face. I could actually determine shapes and colors weren't nearly as blended together. As I looked at his face, I got quite the shock.

He looked almost exactly like DI Hardy, minus the facial hair and hair style. The doctor's hair was messier and more up.

I almost laughed, "Sideburns?"

He ran one hand across one side of his face before shrugging looking indifferent if not slightly offended. "Regeneration," he explained, "it's a lottery."

I smiled weakly, still feeling the effects of whatever he gave me. I had a feeling I would be feeling them for quite a while. My vision, at least, has cleared up, allowing me to take in his tight blue pinstriped suit and red converse. I threw back the covers and moved to get up.

"What are you doing? You still have a high fever," he tried to stop me.

"I refuse to be stuck in bed all day."

"Well," he drew out. He cocked his head to the side slightly, "You should know-" He stopped.

"What," I demanded.

"I-it's saturday," he spluttered.

I groaned. "I am leaving this room."

"But-" he froze when he saw the look I was giving him. "I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" He groaned before muttering under his breath, "that look _still_ gives me nightmares."

I heard him perfectly, so I raised an eyebrow, causing him to start stuttering again.

"I mean- you- I-" he sighed, giving up. "I missed you," he offered with a sheepish grin.

I weakly grinned again, unable to muster the energy to laugh at him. _I'm going to enjoy this regeneration of his,_ I thought. He's just so cheeky, but once you get going on him, he blushes a stutters like a schoolboy. I started to stand and everything decided to spin unevenly.

The Doctor jumped up and caught me as I pitched forward. I groaned in dismay at my inability to even stand properly, let alone walk by myself.

We were oddly silent as he half-carried me to my couch in the living room. He gently helped me lay down before he left the room.

"Here," he said, piling a bunch of blankets on me neatly.

I shivered and burrowed into the warmth.

He sat in the armchair near my head.

"Where's Jack?" I broke the somewhat tense silence.

"He left to go grab the last of the stuff from somewhere. Didn't say much," he pondered. "Then again we are out of sync, he said I wasn't supposed to meet with him again yet, so it was better he left with me to watch over you anyway."

"And you are still ridiculously uncomfortable around him."

"I can't help it Kala. Everything in me is screaming at me to keep away from him. He's-" I cut him off.

"A fixed point in time, yeah, I know. I can feel it too, but at the same time he's supposed to be here and a walking fixed point, so it doesn't bother me one bit." I sighed, "You'll have this conversation with him eventually. You don't need it from me too."

Whistling sounded from the kitchen. "That would be your tea. I'll go get that." He got up and walked around the couch and into the kitchen.

The loud banging of the cupboards echoed into the room. "Do you need help?" I called.

"No," his voice was a bit too high, but before I could do or say anything, the front door opened, and in walked a pretty, dark skinned, dark

haired woman.

"I'm back!" she announced with her arms full of bags from the store. She looked at me and blinked before smiling, "You're up!"

"Um, hi?" I blinked. Realization hit me. "You're the Doctor's current companion."

"Martha Jones," she nodded, her smile dropping a bit. "I'd offer to shake hands, but-" she shrugged, nodding toward her full arms.

"It's fine," I shifted a bit. "Doctor!" I called.

More loud noises echoed from the kitchen before he answered, sounding much closer, "Yes? Oh, Martha! You're back. Got everything?"

"They didn't have many bananas left, but I grabbed what I could," she walked behind me and out of sight.

I rolled my eyes. "You're still on about bananas? You _are_ bananas."

"Oi!" he retorted. "Am not!"

"Look in the mirror, and at pictures of your past selves. This is one of your best dress senses in a long time."

"What was wrong with that jacket?"

"As Jack said, you looked like a U-boat captain. With elephant ears, and a nose that rivaled the Romans." I answered dryly. "Not so great of an outfit choice in 1943."

I could hear him huff while Martha giggled.

"Would you like a go at me too?" I heard him snap at Martha.

"Doctor!" I admonished, "that is not how you treat your friends!"

He audibly grumbled before apologizing to Martha. He walked into sight with a cup of tea. "Here," he put it on the coffee table in front of me grumpily before flopping into the armchair with something I couldn't quite see in one hand. It wasn't until he dipped two fingers in and put them in his mouth, slightly grinning, that I realized what it was.

"Doctor!" I shouted in disbelief. "Is that my marmalade?"

His eyes widened comically like a child caught stealing a cookie. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth before attempting to slyly put the jar down on the coffee table. It didn't work at all since that was the part of the table that was closest to my face.

I sighed in exasperation and closed my eyes. "You could at least use a spoon." I opened my eyes to see him blushing, looking like a scolded puppy.

It was that moment that Martha chose to walk out. One look at the Doctor's face and she was laughing.

His blush deepened in color, spreading all the up up to his ears.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You haven't changed one bit, but then I suppose you never really do."

At that he gave a sad sort of smile, the blush quickly receding. He sat back in the chair, and his eyes got this far away look that told me he was remembering something not so happy, so I reached for his hand. His chocolate eyes snapped to mine and he gave me another sad smile before squeezing my hand a bit. And just like that his happy face snapped on in an instant and he jumped up.

"Martha," he announced, " this is Kalanu Skía, my best friend." He gestured toward me. "Kala, this is Martha Jones, my companion."

"And good friend," I added knowingly. I didn't dare ask directly about Rose. Martha was clearly head over heels for him, and Rose wasn't here, so I asked, "Torchwood?"

He nodded grimly before quickly changing the subject. "So how is it here? What's there to do here?"

"It's a small town, Doctor," I reminded him. "On the beach. There's a church, a graveyard, an arcade, and a hotel or two. Not much happens here, except there's been a murder." I sighed, thinking of Danny.

"Alien?" he perked up at the thought.

"No. I don't think so, Doctor. It was a boy that was found. He was only eleven years old," I informed him, feeling rather melancholy thinking about it.

"Have you and Jack offered to help yet?" he inquired. "After all, you do have experience with investigating as I recall."

I gave him an annoyed look, "because I've been conscious enough to offer Jack and I's skills to the police." I sighed, "Lord knows they need it.

They've never had to deal with anything like this."

The Doctor shook his head, a small smile gracing his rather handsome face.

"You've turned into such a pretty-boy," I muttered.

"Oi-"

"At least you've retained your brains, no matter how scatterbrained you get." At this point Martha started sniggering at my teasings.

He huffed, "At least I'm not the one living with Captain Cheesecake, I mean, honestly Kala, does he not bring people around every night? I had to threaten him just so he wouldn't bring anyone-" I cut him off.

"He was never going to bring anyone aboard, and he doesn't bring anyone home. I told him I'd castrate him, among other things," I told him with a straight face, knowing he knew how my imagination could get when I threaten someone.

As expected, he visibly cringed.

Feeling tired once more, I looked out the window to see the darkness that had settled into the night sky. "What time is it?"

He sniffed loudly. I snapped my eyes to him and gave him a strange look when he answered, "9:30"

Martha was also looking at him oddly, "You can tell just by smelling?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but I beat him to it, "No, he can't, but he did look at the clock a couple hours ago, and he knows exactly how much time has passed since then. He keeps track instinctually, being a time-lord."

"What are you then, 'cause he said he was the last one-" I stopped her before she could finish.

"You're right, I'm not a Timelord or rather Timelady, in my case. I am sort of, honorarily, as I graduated from the Academy with him, but I am not Gallifreyan. I'm something that makes even the oldest Timelord appear to be a child."

"How old are you?" she asked, taking the bait I threw to lead her off of what I was.

"Very old." I nodded at the Doctor, "I make him look like an infant, if you're comparing ages. He's only 903, a mere child," I teased.

"Well, then you're- you're-" he stopped, seeming perplexed. "I don't even know what word would describe that age difference." He shook his head. "Never bothered you before."

I laughed tiredly.

"Martha," he turned his head to the woman. "Go get what you need out of the TARDIS, unless you're sleeping in it. We're staying here for the night."

"You can sleep in Jack's bed, the sheets are clean," I offered, "I promise."

"Where will you sleep, Doctor?" she asked.

"I don't need any," he stood to help me up.

I wanted to laugh. She was expecting him to sleep in a bed with her. I shook my head gently, just to release a yelp of surprise when suddenly I was in the air. "Let me down!" I shouted at him, "I can walk!"

"No you can't your muscles are still weak from the medicine I gave you," he started walking up the stairs, careful not to jostle me too much.

I heard the door shut as Martha went outside to get her overnight things. The Doctor gently laid me on the bed and pulled my covers up around my neck like a child. I smiled, yawning. My eyelids were heavy, but I forced them open.

He kicked off his shoes and took off his tie and his jacket, leaving him in his nice shirt he wore under his suit jacket, and his suit pants. He laid on his side facing me, a rather morose look crossed his face. "You found him."

"Not much I can do about it," I answered. "I'm dying anyway unless I get my pieces back."

He sighed angrily, a frown marring his features, "I don't want you to talk like that Kala. I've been looking every waking hour for them. I _will_ find them."

"It's not much use looking for them. I could have once, but I'm too weak to do it now. I can't even use my dagger anymore."

He pulled me into his arms, holding me close. "I'm not going to lose you, Kala. When it's all said and done, you're the only one I can turn to- the only one who's always there. Besides the TARDIS, you're the only constant in my messed up existence. I just shuffle along, doing what I do, but-"

"Don't," I warned him," just don't start. I _told_ you, Doctor."

"I know," he said quickly. "But-"

"No," I told him softly before he could get any further. "I told you why, don't make me say it again," tears started dripping down my face. I buried my head into my pillow, unwilling to hear what he was going to say next. "We've already discussed this, please, no more," I sobbed into the pillow, "No more." That imaginary sound? That was definitely my heart breaking yet again.

"You need to hear it, Kala," he began.

I snapped my now angry gaze to his, "What point is there, huh? We already know nothing can come of of it, no matter how much we wish otherwise. Doing anything about it would be-be foolish and-and I don't think either of us would be able to take it, especially now that I found him."

The look in the Doctor's eyes broke my heart even more. He looked so old just then, though I'm sure I did too. I could see and almost feel those 900 years of loneliness and pain. I wish I could remedy it, but all I could give him is my friendship.

We tried, back at the Academy. We were each other's first kiss, among other things, but I knew it wouldn't work out so I told him. He wasn't my bond-mate, so we couldn't continue like this. We were only hurting each other. After that, I went home for a while. When I came back to finish at the Academy, we talked and agreed to be best friends, and we were along with one other, who had become like a brother to me. We were inseparable for many years, until the Doctor ran off with his granddaughter.

I turned away from him and closed my eyes to sleep.

He sighed, but pulled me as close as he could to him, terrified I'd leave him in the night. I felt him lay a kiss on the top of my head, "I just don't want you to forget it Aria," he whispered, using the name I went by on Gallifrey. "I don't want you to forget that you will always have a special place in my hearts," His voice became even softer. "That I'd drop everything for you."

I heard no more after that, as sleep finally caught up to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't originally going to put Martha in this one, but I realized how dumb my original writing of this was. They certainly wouldn't interrogate the day after something like that happened.<strong>

**Yeah, I'm American, and I know it reads unnecessarily American, but what can I say, I've never visited England, and though I have a great-aunt or something like that from there, I certainly don't use that sort of grammar, but rather I use American PNW Slang. Yo, Yo, West Coast!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hello, Goodbye

**Gah! I felt bad, I didn't see the review until I had already posted the previous chapter, so I wrote this one, since I'm done with homework for the day. Thank you "guest" whoever you are! (I'll write my reply at the bottom)**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling the most rested I've felt in long time. I was alone in my room, the door was shut and the curtains were closed. The only bits of light were from the gaps between the door and the door frame, and along the edges of the curtain.<p>

I sat up and stretched, feeling stiff after sleeping for so long. I picked up my phone off the charger and checked the time. It was just past noon. Standing slowly to be sure I had steady footing, I stretched again, popping my shoulders.

Just as I finished my stretch, a loud bang echoed through the house.

I nearly sprinted downstairs and into the kitchen to find a wide-eyed Doctor standing in front of a huge mess on the floor. Sighing, I picked up my mug out of the sink and rinsed it out. "You are _so_ cleaning that up." I poured myself some tea since coffee has too much caffeine for me. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch looking out the window in a daze. It wasn't long before Martha joined me, choosing to sit in the armchair instead.

"Do you have any coffee?" she asked, sounding rather surprised.

I smiled gently at her, "caffeine and heart problems don't work so well together." I looked back out the window and stared at the ocean. I took a sip. Then another. And another.

The Doctor walked in and put a plate in front of me. It was two pieces of burnt toast. I looked up at him ready to ask if he honestly expected me to eat it, but I was stopped by his expression. It was extremely apologetic. "I dropped your omelette and ate all the marmalade," he admitted. He looked at the toast and sighed. He picked the plate back up dejectedly and walked back into the kitchen.

I shook my head with a smile, "he tries so hard."

"For you," she bit out.

I looked at her knowingly. "There isn't, nor will there ever be anything between the Doctor and me."

"She looked up at me startled, "I didn't-" I silenced her with a look.

"To be blunt, there probably won't be anything between you and him either. You have to understand something. He's over nine-_hundred_ years old. Timelords live for a very long time. By comparison, you humans have lives that last for only a blink of an eye. Now I'm not, by any means saying you're insignificant," I paused to take a sip. "But you don't understand how much it _hurts_ to outlive everyone you've ever met and have come to care for." I paused for another moment, finishing off my tea. "Martha," I began. Sadness filled my being. "I've outlived entire universes. He's outlived his kind. We choose to try not to dwell on this, to keep moving on, but it still hurts, more than you can imagine." With that, I got up to leave Martha with her thoughts, and walked into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I spun around to see him leaning against the wall. "It has been implied, many times," I answered. "I thought you knew."

"Then what will happen to him?" he questioned almost aggressively, "To you, after he dies?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Kala-"

I spun on my heel away from him and carefully set my empty mug into the sink. "What's the plan for today?"

He stared at me sadly, but knew I would say no more on the topic. It was more than knowing, he understood and respected that. His sad expression was soon replaced with an overly cheerful mask. "I was going to take Martha-" he began his characteristic rambling.

I tuned him out, smiling as he became truly excited about his plans

"Kala," he snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with us," he offered with a neutral expression.

"I'd love to," I told him, "but I can't do that anymore. All your adventures end in running, and I just can't-"

He nodded, "Okay." He expected my answer.

"I'm sorry, Theta," I used his childhood nickname, "I just can't."

"I know. I just hoped-" he paused. "That we could spend more time together."

I felt my heart break all over again, knowing that he was finally accepting that I was dying.

"You need _anything_, come see me," I told him forcefully. I took his hand and gently squeezed it. "Anything at all." I pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you," he mumbled into my messy hair. He pulled back to look me in the eye. "You are my best friend. Don't you ever forget that. I'll never leave you behind. I know you're always there for me," his voice turned rough as he fought back tears. "And I know I can _always_ count on you, just as you can always count on me."

Tears gathered in my eyes.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I want you to call, whether you just want to talk, or if it's an emergency. Call me. Anytime, anywhere. I already upgraded your phone, so no excuses."

I sniffed and nodded. "Go visit your stupid lizards," I got out, wiping a stray tear off my face.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied cheekily. He turned a bit and shouted for Martha.

"Yeah?" she poked her head into the kitchen. I looked at the pale yellow tile floor.

"It's time to go," he said.

"Did you ask?" She placed her mug into the sink.

"It's time to go," he repeated, this time softer.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Martha's arm as she turned to leave, "Take good care of this idiot for me, will you?"

Martha laughed, "yeah."

"Hand me your mobile," I held out my hand. She dug it out of her pocket and gave it to me. I quickly type in my contact information before handing it back to her. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me anytime, and I'll do anything I can to help."

Martha nodded. "Thanks." She smiled and walked out to the TARDIS.

I was pulled into a hug. "I'll miss you, he told me softly.

"I'll miss you too," I hugged him back.

We pulled apart. Taking one hand, he walked us out around to the garden. He stopped us in front the the TARDIS.

"Take care and keep Jack out of trouble. And-" he paused looking down at our hands. "If it is him, I hope you are happy with him."

"That means everything to me," I told him. He started walking toward his ship. "I hope you find at least some happiness too. Either way, call me, alright?"

"Alright," he opened the door to the blue police box. He was halfway in when he paused to look back at me with a sad smile before he shut the door.

This was feeling like a final goodbye. I forced the tears back as an odd breeze blew through the garden. The TARDIS started fading out of existence with its familiar mechanical wheezing noise.

I stood there, staring at the spot it had stood only moments before. Heavy footsteps caught my attention. I looked over to my left to see Jack approaching me.

He stopped beside me. I turned to fully face him, to see him offering a hug. I buried myself into his arms, tears breaking free.

"They left," I choked out.

He didn't say anything, he just held me, studying me.

"Go inside," I pulled away, "I'm gonna clean this mess up."

He hesitated for a moment before walking off without a word.

I knelt down in the dirt and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: Again, thank you so much! My trouble was background story mostly, and I was originally going to make her have pretty bad social anxiety, but I made her a bit more alien instead.<strong>

**But yeah! Both this chapter and the previous one went completely different than how I originally wrote it, but that's why I prefer hand writing everything first, see if it works, then completely rewrite it as I type it up. The next chapter will probably see the return of the detectives, but I haven't written that out quite yet. I've had several scenarios run through my head, but I have to find one I love.**

**I appreciate reviews! Please, please please! I like criticism, just no flames, I will come through the screen- ah, nevermind, be nice, but criticism is welcome!**


End file.
